jenna_valenzuelafandomcom-20200214-history
Addison Moffett
Addison Kaylee Moffett was born on February 3, 1998. She dances at Club Dance Studio in Phoenix, Arizona where her sister, Alexa Moffett, works as a dance teacher and choreographer. Addison dances in the styles ballet, tap, jazz, hip hop, modern, contemporary, and lyrical. Dances Solos Broadway Baby - musical theater - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * unknown scoring - StarQuest Dance Competition Born to Entertain - musical theater -choreographed by Lisa Waddell I'm Available - musical theater -choreographed by Melissa Nelson Lullaby - lyrical - choreographed by Chelsea Gooch Dimples - musical theater - choreographed by Melissa Nelson Anymore - lyrical - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * unknown scoring - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Nurse's Diary - contemporary - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * 3RD overall junior solo - BravO Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 5TH overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Velma - musical theater - choreographed by Melissa Nelson * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Moving Uptown - musical theater - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * unknown scoring - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Beautiful - musical theater - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * unknown scoring - Showbiz Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Listen - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 3RD overall teen solo - JUMP * 3RD overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona You Move Away -choreographed by Krista Coney * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Little Universe - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Anderson * unknown scoring - Starpower Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Titanium - lyrical improv * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Dallas, Texas Imagine - lyrical - choreographed by Kira Dimartino * 2ND overall senior solo - Starbound Talent Competition * 3RD overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 6TH overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Uncertainties of War - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1ST overall senior solo - Starbound Talent Competition * 1ST overall senior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition * 3RD overall 12-14 intermediate solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Nothing But the Water - contemporary - choreographed by Kira DiMartino * 1ST overall 12-14 elite solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Over the Love - lyrical improv * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Callenge in Phoenix, Arizona Come to You - contemporary - choreographed by Jessie Riley Beneath - contemporary - choreographed by Emily Shock * 3RD overall teen solo - 24/Seven Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Latch - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1ST overall teen solo - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 3RD overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Duets Human (with Kalani Hilliker) - lyrical improv Trios Groups Stay - contemporary (with Brynklie Brown, Simrin Player, and others) Dance Titles Senior Miss Dance America 2014 (Latch) Fun Facts * Addison's best friend is Kalani Hilliker * Addison's sister Alexa is a dance teacher at Addison's studio * Addison has had a photoshoot with David Hofmann (Sharkcookie) External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Friends Category:Club Dance Studio dancers